Lost Without Him
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: WillxJack One Shot Will & Jack have a fight..Will they end up together?


Disclaimer: I don't own Will Grace, or the song I used. The song is "I'm Lost Without You" by Blink 182.

_I swear that I can go on forever again  
__Please let me know that my one bad day will end_

Jack sat alone in the living room of his apartment, day dreaming again. Wishing that Will was still here. He was miserable now, and had been ever since Will had left him. And all the days since had seemed to blurr into one. One very long, never ending, bad day.

_I will go down as your lover, your friend_

Will was sitting in his office, thinking about Jack again. Every day for the last week or so, he couldn't stop thinking about him. Jack had told him that he loved him, and Will had bolted. He knew it wasn't what he should have done to Jack, but he couldn't think of anything else to do. They had always just been friends. How could all of that change now?

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin _

Jack could remember how this had all happened. He'd been in Will's apartment again, like he was every morning, and they'd been arguing.  
"What's your problem, Will"  
"My problem is that you can't seem to make up your mind! You spend all of MY money on YOUR boyfriends, yet you're never able to just pic one, and settle down! I'm sick of giving you money for them"  
"Well, maybe I wouldn't be forced to see all of these guys if it weren't for..."  
"Weren't for what, Jack"  
"FOR YOU, ALRIGHT"  
"How can you blame me for your fear of comitment"  
"I'm not afraid of comitment, I'm waiting for a certain someone to want comitment"  
"What"  
"I'm in love with you, Will"  
Jack had grabbed Will and pulled him into a kiss. After breaking away, Will had turned and ran out the door. Jack had left soon after, realizing that Will wasn't coming back for a while.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Will had ran to the park, sitting on a bench to think. He knew Jack wouldn't follow him, so he'd be alone. But was that really what he wanted? For Jack to not be there with him? To be alone like he had been for so long?

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Jack had sat in his apartment for hours, just wishing Will was still there. He was afraid of being alone right now, left to wonder just what had happened. He didn't want Will to leave him like this. He didn't want him to leave at all.

_I'll keep my eyes patiently focused on you_

Since the night of the fight, Jack hadn't been out with any guys. Actually, he'd dumped all of his old boyfriends, although they all thought he'd be back within a week. But Jack never did come back. He never even looked at other guys now. Not since he'd told Will the truth.

_Where are you now I can hear footsteps I'm dreaming  
__And if you will, keep me from waking to believe this_

Will had fallen asleep on the couch when he got home, dreaming of his future. He was in a house, well decorated, Grace's doing, he was sure. There was an elegant bedroom, and beside the bed was a picture of Jack and him. Even though it was a dream, Will smiled when he saw the picture.

_Are you afraid of being alone  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

The next morning, after he woke up, Will decided to call Jack. He listened as the phone rang for a minute, and then Jack picked up.  
"Hello"  
"Jack, please don't hang up"  
"What do you want Will"  
"Jack, listen. I'm sorry about the other day."  
"Yeah, well so am I."  
"No, Jack. Listen to me. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I was just confused. I didn't know what else to do."  
"Yeah, whatever Will."  
"Jack, do me a favor."  
"What"  
"Come over here. I want to talk to you in person."

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

Will heard a sigh on the other end before Jack replied. "Fine, Will. But this better be good."  
A few moments later, Jack walked into the apartment.  
"What do you want, Will."

_Are you afraid of being alone  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

"Jack, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you like this."  
"Sure Will. Whatever."  
"No, Jack. I mean it." Will got down on his knees and grabbed Jack's hand. "Please, Jack. Forgive me and my stupidity."  
Jack looked down into Will's eyes, and noticed that there was no lie in them. Will was seriously begging him for forgiveness.  
"I forgive you, Will."  
Will smiled, relieved. "Thank you, Jack." He pulled Jack into a hug, not wanting to let go.

_Are you afraid of leaving tonight  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

"Um, Jack..."  
"Yes, Will"  
"There's something else I wanted to say."  
"What is it"

_Are you afraid of being alone  
__Cause I am, I'm lost without you_

"I...I..."  
"Will, what is it"  
"Remember the night this all started"  
"Yes. What about it"  
"Well, I um..."  
"Will, just say it already"  
Will smiled as a better idea popped into his head. He quickly pulled Jack into a kiss, pouring all his love for him into it.

_I'm lost without you  
__I'm lost without you_

When they pulled away, they looked into each other's eyes, and said quietly"I'm lost without you."

-Kinda, sorta, just a lil sweet adorable. So hope you liked it.


End file.
